Désir ou amour
by petiterocket
Summary: James se réveille dans le lit d'une jeune inconnue... alors qu'il est amoureux de Jessie et n'a toujours pas osé lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Comment va t'il réagir? Et elle comment réagira t'elle si elle l'apprend? Que va t'il dire à Jessie?
1. Chapter 1

Il souffrait d'un début de migraine... ce fut la première chose dont il s'aperçu ce matin-là. Ensuite, une sensation de nausée, l'estomac barbouillé peut-être ? Mais ça restait supportable. Puis... une sensation de confort très particulière.

Il comprit qu'il était allongé sur un matelas, au creux d'un lit douillet. C'était une chose dont il n'avait plus que très rarement l'habitude depuis son enguagement dans la Team Rocket. Il prit conscience de quelque chose de bien plus étrange encore la sensation d'une une peau nue, douce comme un pétale de rose collée contre son torse, accompagnée du souffle tiède d'une personne respirant passivement juste à côté de lui.

Un parfum féminin caressait ses narines. C'était une odeur très agréable, assez sucrée, un parfum de fraises ou de myrtilles. Mais ce n'était pas un parfum qui lui était familier ; pas plus que le contact de ce matelas douillet contre lequel était posé son dos. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve... » essaya-t-il de se persuader. Hélas, tout cela était bien réel.

Il essaya de se remémorrer comment il était arrivé-là.

Sans efforts les souvenirs de la veille au soir se bousculèrent dans son esprit ; des images lui revinrent par flashs.

« Arrête ces simagrées James et échange ton vortente avec cette fille, tu vas le faire pour le bien de l'équipe ! »

Jessie et Miaouss s'étaient tous deux ligués contre lui pour l'obliger à échanger son bien-aimé vortente contre le Grindur d'une dresseuse expérimentée, perfectionnée en pokémon de type-plantes. La jeune fille possédait 2 grindur et recherchait un vortente depuis des mois ; quand elle avait découvert le pokémon de James elle l'avait supplié de lui donner en échange d'un de ses grindur de niveau élevé mais le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé ; cependant ses équipiers n'étaient pas du tout du même avis. Jessie et Miaouss pensaient que ce pokémon menaçant conviendrait parfaitement à leur équipe actuelle ; bien mieux que ce vortente qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mâcher la tête de son dresseur à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa pokéball, leur faisant perdre un temps précieux en les ridiculisant par la même occasion.

De cette obligation d'échange forcé qui rappelait à James le traumatisme causé par l'échange de son Empiflor quelques mois plus tôt, une dispute avait éclaté entre les 3 amis.

Jessie et Miaouss avaient insistés jusqu'à ce que James ne perde son calme et éclate dans un état proche de l'hystérie, pleurant en hurlant des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée.

« Jessie, Miaouss, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'égoïste tous les deux ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vos intérêts personnels plutôt qu'à ce qui serait vraiment bon pour moi ! Je pensais que vous aviez changé mais pas du tout, vous êtes restés les mêmes ! Vous ne pensez pas une seconde à ce que je peux ressentir ! Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu prendre autant patience avec vous en vous faisant confiance. Je vous déteste tous les deux ! »

Et suite à ces paroles provoquées par la colère, le jeune homme s'était précipité au fin fond de la forêt sous les regards médusés de ses équipiers qui, cette fois, n'avaient même pas eu le réflexe de le suivre.

James ne s'était pas arrêté de courir avant d'atteindre la ville la plus proche, complètement essoufflé. Déshydraté par sa course, il ressentait le besoin de boire quelque chose de rafraîchissant pour se désaltérer et se reposer un peu en se changeant les idées. Un café tomba à point nommé.

Au bar, James demanda à ce qu'on lui serve trois bières, qu'il but l'une à la suite de l'autre. Il était tellement concentré dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la magnifique jeune femme en larmes qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation la première.

Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air malheureux. C'est à ce moment que James lui porta attention. Et au premier regard, il se sentit sous le charme. La jeune femme portait de longs cheveux violets ondulés, une robe vermeille assortie à son rouge à lèvre carmin, un mascara qui allongeait ses cils, donnant de l'intensité à ses grands yeux bleus pétillants.

D'elle, James apprit qu'elle se prénommait Diane et qu'elle venait de se chamailler avec son fiancé à la veille de leur mariage.

Il lui avait raconté sa dispute avec Jessie et Miaouss, son travail dans la Team Rocket mais elle n'en fut pas effrayée, au contraire, elle n'en fut que plus admirative ; lui annonçant qu'elle avait un penchant pour les « mauvais garçons ».

James ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ils avaient continué de boire ensemble pour une bonne partie de la soirée, ils avaient aussi un peu dansé, partageant un slow langoureux durant lequel ils s'étaient rapprochés. La fille avait pleuré dans ses bras, il avait été ému par son émotivité apparente.

Un peu plus tard, dans les premières heures du matin alors qu'il faisait complètement noir, elle l'avait invité à passer la nuit dans son appartement et sans réfléchir, le cerveau noyé par l'alcool il avait accepté la proposition.

Malgré son taux d'alcoolémie assez élevé, le jeune homme s'était senti en pleine forme et plus sûr de lui que jamais. Il s'était ainsi retrouvé à faire des avances à cette jeune demoiselle et flatté d'en recevoir en retour.

Tout s'était passé très vite ; sans réaliser il s'était retrouvé allongé en slip dans le lit avec la beauté sculpturale faisant voyager ses mains et ses lèvres un peu partout sur lui. Il se souvenait de s'être mit à rire, un peu gêné quand elle lui avait glissé un condom ; le reste était un enchaînement de bouleversements et d'émotions incroyables pour lesquels il avait assuré.

À la suite de ces souvenirs malheureusement trop réels, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. La chambre n'était malheureusement pas celle d'une cabane perdue au beau milieu des bois, il n'était pas non plus couché dans un sac de couchage ou dans un lit bon marché mais bel et bien installé dans le lit d'une chambre luxueuse.

Comment avait-il pût se laisser conquérir par le plaisir charnel au point d'en perdre tout contrôle de son corps et de ses actions ?

Maintenant, il avait honte de lui, il se sentait sale et troublé. Mais le pire pour lui c'était ce sentiment si insoutenable d'avoir trahi Jessie...

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

James n'osait pas tourner la tête en direction de sa jolie conquête endormie, pelotonnée entre ses bras, la main possessivement posée contre son torse. Il désirait, prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir à toute allure, aussi loin que possible de cette chambre du délit. Il voulait tellement pouvoir retourner en arrière et tout effacer d'un coup d'éponge comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

Il sentit Diane remuer. La peur au ventre, James se recula avec précaution essayant de glisser ses bras loin d'elle tout en évitant de la déranger.

Mais il était trop tard, il était prit au piège de la toile tendue par cette jolie mimigale ; impossible de s'en dépêtrer maintenant. Elle ouvrit ses magnifique yeux océans, l'accueillant d'un sourire heureux.

« Bonjour. » lui roucoula-t-elle d'un ton séduisant.

Il essaya de lui offrir un sourire fier et franc mais ne sût s'empêcher de rougir. Toute l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve la veille semblait totalement disparue.

« Bon... j... euh... »

Impossible pour lui de lever la voix, en plus, il baissait les yeux comme s'il avait honte de lui.

Diane s'aperçut de l'état de malaise de son amant, ça la fit rire aux éclats ; des garçons qui réagissaient comme lui après une nuit d'amour elle n'en avait pas connu beaucoup, pour tout dire elle n'en avait jamais vu un seul.

« Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il y a un problème ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? » lui demanda-t-elle franchement.

James ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était torturé par l'envie de s'enfuir ; il paniquait. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux (pitié, non pas ça) pensa-t-il (je vais avoir l'air ridicule). Il déglutit en se concentrant pour garder son expression fière et sérieuse.

« Je... je ne me sent pas très bien... je crois... je... j'ai la gueule de bois... peut-être... »

L'incertitude dans le ton de sa voix lui échappait malgré lui.

Les rires de Diane redoublèrent. « Attends, je vais te chercher un petit remontant. »

Elle se leva, faisant tomber le drap qui la recouvrait, dévoilant sa nudité. James ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses fermes et sa silhouette parfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Pas étonnant qu'il ne lui ait pas résisté ! Cependant... la beauté de Diane n'égalait en rien celle de Jessie à ses yeux. Jessie...

Quand Diane quitta la pièce il en profita pour bondir hors du lit à son tour afin de ramasser ses effets personnels négligemment éparpillés sur le sol un peu partout.

Il eut juste le temps d'enfiler son slip avant qu'elle ne revienne. La ravissante jeune femme, maintenant uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir, se lécha les lèvres en admirant James, forçant une attitude volontairement séduisante, sans doute pour le tester et voir sa façon de réagir. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, croisant ses bras en prenant une fausse attitude hautaine, comme s'il désirait préserver une certaine image de lui-même. Toujours pour le provoquer, Diane s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha sur son épaule, soufflant contre son lobe d'oreille en lui remettant un verre d'eau du robinet dans lequel flottait une aspirine. « Bois-ça mon joli, tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Merci. » fit James froidement mais néanmoins poliment en prenant le verre. Il regarda l'aspirine fondre, ne pouvant plus en détacher ses yeux alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement se contenter de partir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, il n'était pas ce genre de sale type qui abandonnait les filles tout de suite après avoir couché. Pourtant, il n'était pas non plus du genre à vouloir s'investir dans une relation officielle en ce moment. L'engagement, très peu pour lui ! Il en avait une peur bleue. Alors que faire ? Abandonner sa liberté pour ne pas faire de peine à cette jolie demoiselle ? En plus, il la connaissait à peine. Est-ce que Jessie et Miaouss accepteraient qu'elle les rejoigne dans la Team Rocket ?

« À quoi réfléchis-tu ainsi ? »

Jessie... Jessie... C'était sa meilleure amie... oui,... mais encore... il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié... il ne voulait pas perdre son intérêt... C'était très clair, il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre... ce secret était trop lourd à supporter.

Il devait être sincère.

« Ecoute... Diane... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... »

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

« Ecoute... Diane... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... »

Sans laisser la possibilité à James de terminer sa phrase, Diane posa son index sur ses lèvres avec délicatesse puis tout en lui souriant d'un air séduisant elle s'empara du visage rougissant, caressant ses joues du bout des doigts en le forçant à tourner la tête et elle glissa sa langue langoureusement contre la commissure de la bouche du jeune homme . Soupirant, il ferma ses paupières, se laissant faire. La prédatrice en profita pour déplacer ses mains, appuyant ses paumes sur le torse imberbe de sa proie, le poussant contre le matelas.

«Chuuut mon trésor, on parlera plus tard tu veux... Là tout de suite il y a autre chose que je désire...»

Le pauvre garçon se sentit complètement désemparé avec cette fille magnifique positionnée par dessus-lui lui faisant des avances. Il la trouvait absolument sublime et ça déclenchait en lui un désir qu'il en pouvait pas contrôler quand toutefois sa conscience le torturait.

James ne pouvait pas croire que toute cette mise en scène était bien réelle. Cette demoiselle qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis une journée entière l'invitait à partager une partie de jambes en l'air avec elle pour la seconde fois en moins de 12 heures alors qu'avec Jessie, sa meilleure amie au monde; la fille qu'il avait toujours admiré en secret, celle pour qui il avait éprouvé les sentiments les plus forts de son existence il avait toujours partagé une relation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste et amicale. Il n'avait jamais osé toucher Jessie d'une façon déplacée, s'était toujours senti le plus heureux du monde quand il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'avait même jamais osé déposer un simple bisou sur ses lèvres. Alors pourquoi diable allait-il si loin avec cette Diane? Il n'y comprenait rien.

Le rythme des pulsations du coeur de James s'emballait encore à la sensation de la main droite de la jeune effrontée descendant jusqu'à son intimité pour le caresser. Il laissa échapper une sorte de râle incontrôlé en la regardant laisser tomber son peignoir pour dévoiler à nouveau sa nudité. Tout en laissant échapper un petit rire taquin l'espiègle jeune femme recula, posant de temps à autre quelques baisers mouillés sur le corps tremblant du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ses hanches, puis d'un air séduisant elle entreprit de lui ôter le seul vêtement qu'il portait.

Une sensation de fraîcheur soufflant sur son entrejambe fit rejaillir brutalement la réalité dans l'esprit embrumé du garçon.

«Non arrête ça!» s'exclama t'il au moment pile où Diane posait un baiser sur son endroit le plus intime. Elle sursauta et leva la tête, dévisageant le jeune homme d'une expression à la fois troublée et excédée.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend James? Tu n'as pas aimé la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble?! Tu ne veux plus de moi?!»

Ce dernier resta silencieux, son visage prenant une teinte de plus en plus vermeille plus son interlocutrice le fusillait du regard. Il voulait détourner les yeux mais se sentait comme envouté par ces deux orbes bleues intenses qui semblaient plonger jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme alors il ne pouvait pas en détacher son attention. Ces deux larges prunelles si expressives lui rappelait tellement les magnifiques yeux de Jessie; il avait l'impression terrible d'être face à elle.

Bientôt il sentit des gouttelettes incontrôlables tomber sur ses joues. Il remarqua que les traits sur le visage de Diane se radoucissaient un peu de même qu'elle commençait à paraître inquiète. Ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avantage, il éclata en larmes, se sentant totalement ridicule et accablé. Il souleva ses mains sur son visage dans une tentative vaine de dissimuler encore un peu l'ouragan de tourments qui se bousculaient en lui.

Il prit à peine conscience que Diane changeait de position et réalisa qu'elle l'enlaçait quand elle se mit à lui caresser le bras.

«Hé, ça va? Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne te juge pas, je t'ai trouvé génial hier soir. Tu penses m'avoir déçue? Pas du tout... Je m'excuse si je te l'ai fait croire... j'avais un peu trop bu alors si j'ai dit quelque chose qui-»

Mais James n'écoutait pas un mot des paroles réconfortantes. Il continua à sangloter pendant quelques secondes «Je suis désolé Diane, je suis tellement désolé..»

«Mais désolé pourquoi?» demanda le jeune femme, complètement interloquée. Elle ne comprenait rien au changement de comportement du fougueux amant qui l'avait fait rêver la veille.

« Nous avons été trop vite...»

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'était formidable.»

James secoua sa tête à toute allure, ses cheveux lavandes s'agitant dans le mouvement; invitant Diane à penser qu'il n'en était que plus séduisant encore. Penchant son visage vers le sien, elle essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mais cette fois, James n'était plus disposé à se laisser aller à la tentation. «Non... non Tu ne comprends pas! » s'emporta t'il sentant monstrueux.

«Je ne comprend pas quoi?!»

Le jeune homme mordit ses lèvres en cherchant ses mots. Il ne concevait pas pourquoi il éprouvait toujours autant de difficulté à dire clairement ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur mais il savait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'avait aucun d'autre choix que de passer aux aveux pour essayer de s'extirper de cette situation de plus en plus bouleversante.

C'est à mi-mots qu'il finit par trouver la force de faire ses révélations. «J'aime... quelqu'un d'autre...»

Diane reçut les paroles comme un électrochoc en plein coeur. Profondément outrée, elle se recula brusquement, s'emparant de son peignoir dans la volée et elle bondit hors du lit en tournant le dos pour se couvrir. Quand elle eut finit de nouer la ceinture autour de ses reins elle fit volte-face pour affronter James mais cette fois son regard n'avait plus rien de passionné ou de compatissant. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de haine pure.

«Salaud... Tu es donc ce genre de gars hein? Tu couches avec une fille qui te plaît le premier soir alors que tu es déjà en couple puis tu décides de la larguer comme un vieux linge sale une fois que tu as eu ce tu voulais. Tu crois que je vais avoir pitié de toi parce que tu culpabilise?!» D'un geste décidé elle pointa la porte de la chambre «Déguage!»

À suivre...


End file.
